


World Cup Fuck

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Consent, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exes, F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, Facials, Football | Soccer, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Reylux - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, kinda cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Kylo, Rey, and Hux are watching the World Cup together. Rey ends up sitting on Hux’s lap which makes Hux hard and Kylo very jealous. The two men decide on a friendly wager- whoever’s team wins gets to fuck Rey while the other watches. Rey likes her odds.





	World Cup Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth if the title didn’t make that obvious. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hux knocked hard against the apartment door for a second time, a six pack of beer tucked under his arm. He had made plans to watch England play in the round of sixteen with Kylo and Rey ages ago, well before the two had broken up. Now, as he heard Kylo yell that the door was open, he wondered if it had been a mistake to keep the date. Hux tried the door handle. It was definitely locked.

He knocked again and he heard Rey call out that she was coming. Thank god, at least one of them still had some sense. When Kylo had told him that he and Rey were taking a break he’d been surprised but when he casually dropped that they were going to keep living together he’d been shocked. Who the fuck would want to live with an ex?

After the heavy clunk of a deadbolt being pulled back, the door swung open to reveal Rey and her radiant smile. “Hux!” she shouted a bit too loudly and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. She’d never done that before. “Sorry about the door. Must have gotten locked out of habit. Thanks for coming.” She grabbed his hand and led him into the modest living room. As she showed him the way, which he was quite familiar with, he took stock of her outfit. Rey usually wore baggy, boyish clothes but today she wore a tight, red England jersey with Lingard across the shoulders and a pair of white shorts. Well, shorts might have been a bit generous seeing as the stretchy fabric barely covered her ass cheeks. 

“Thanks for bringing beer,” she said as she took the six pack from him and added the bottles to the cooler near the couch.

“My pleasure,” he said. She laid a hand on his chest and traced the number 9 that covered his right pec.

“Kane. Classy.”

“Why bother with anyone less than the best?”

“I keep telling myself that,” she responded cryptically as Kylo emerged from the room that had once been the study but appeared to now be his bedroom based on the large mattress on the floor.

“Hux,” he said as he slapped him on the shoulder.

“Ren. Good to see you found a Colombia jersey. Or at least a passable facsimile.”

Kylo tugged at the neon yellow shirt he was wearing. It wasn’t a professional jersey; it appeared that various colors of sharpies had been carefully used to draw on all the trappings of a real kit.

“I made it myself. I couldn’t find an authentic one in my size that would’ve shipped in time,” he said with a shrug before disappearing into the kitchen.

Rey twined her fingers with Hux’s and pulled him in front of the couch where she shoved him down in the corner. As she flopped onto the middle cushion he couldn’t help but notice the bounce of her breasts and the obvious peaks her nipples were making against the fabric. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He tried to hide his smirk as he realized she was decidedly up to no good.

“I’m excited that we’re watching the game together, Hux,” she said with a gentle pat on his knee, “It feels special to share this with another Brit.”

Before he could reply Kylo shouted from the other room, “I threatened to cut off his balls if he cancelled!”

“Well, at least he has balls!” she shouted back. Hux leaned back into the couch and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long 90 minutes.

\--

The first half really demonstrated why football (or soccer as Kylo irritatingly kept calling it) was the beautiful game. England was connecting passes and had a few good chances to score but hadn’t yet been able to finish. Nonetheless, it was engrossing and he was happy to be watching with his friends who were equally rivetted. 

Throughout the half-time, they all chatted happily about the most memorable plays of the tournament so far as they ate the snacks Kylo had prepared. The comradery came easily and it felt like old times; Hux actually forgot that Rey and Kylo weren’t still together. 

During the second half, England was awarded a free kick off a foul in the box and Kane found the back of the net. He and Rey had hugged each other and burst into a round of _Three Lions_ while Rey wiped a few tears from her eyes. Kylo grumbled something about the ref having made a shit call but he eventually conceded that it was a well-placed strike.

As the clock wound down on the second half, Hux felt a heady elation. England was going to advance to the quarterfinals. He didn’t want to jinx anything but he couldn’t help but squeeze Rey’s hand. She rewarded his daring with a quick peck on the cheek that made him feel warm all over. Then, in the waning minutes of stoppage time, the most horrific thing happened. Colombia scored.

Kylo leapt to his feet, cheering loudly. Unfortunately for Rey, in doing so he swung his arms out wide and knocked her beer out of her hand and onto the couch. She scrambled out of the splash zone but the beer emptied completely on the middle cushion.

“Fuck, Kylo!” Rey snatched the bottle but it was too late, her spot was soaked. “Why can’t you watch your wingspan?!”

“He’s just a big brute,” Hux groaned.

“Insult me all you want but we just scored a gooooal!” Kylo shouted as he did a little dance that relied heavily on finger guns. “We’re going to overtime and Colombia is going to own your ass!”

Hux glowered at him and said, “Doesn’t mean much coming from the man who has to root for a team he picked at random because his own country didn’t even qualify.” 

Kylo turned around and bent over, effectively shoving his butt in Hux’s face. “Eat me!” he yelled as he pointed at his ass.

Rey put the empty beer bottle on the coffee table and angrily poked Kylo’s butt that was still wiggling around absurdly. “You need to clean this up. There’s nowhere for me to sit.” Kylo straightened up and disappeared into the study/bedroom but returned quickly with a ratty, old afghan that he tossed onto the wet spot. 

Rey actually stomped her foot. “Are you fucking serious? I’m wearing white shorts! That’s going to soak through and stain my ass.”

“That’s what you get for wearing such a slutty outfit, baby.”

“Fuck you, Kylo,” she spat.

Hux let out an exasperated sigh. “Does no one remember that you promised me this wouldn’t be awkward?”

Rey opened the cooler next to the coffee table and got herself another beer. She used the lip of the table to pop the top and then turned back and sat on Hux’s lap. He immediately blushed as she settled down.

“You don’t mind do you, Hux?” She twisted sideways so she could look him in the eyes. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her eyes were wide and innocent-looking. Too innocent but right now he really didn’t give a damn what her motivation was.

“Not at all, pet,” he said. He refused to look at Kylo but he could feel his friend tensing in reaction to the new seating arrangement. The first of two fifteen-minute halves of overtime began and Hux gently adjusted Rey so he could comfortably watch the screen over her shoulder.

When Pickford, England’s keeper, made a stunning save, both Rey and Hux leapt off the couch and she spun round to hug him. She’d arched into him, pressing her whole body against his. Kylo was glaring daggers. Hux knew he’d pay for it later but he kept reminding himself that Kylo had been the one who had dumped Rey. It wasn’t his fault she was using him to make her ex jealous.

When they settled back onto the couch he wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned back against his chest. For just a second he let himself imagine what it would be like to have Rey as his girlfriend. He had met her when she’d started dating Kylo and of course he had thought she was beautiful and very sweet but he’d still been with Phasma then. By the time he and Phas had broken up Rey and Kylo were serious about each other. Having her tight, warm body pressed against him now, however, was making him reassess his rule against dating friends’ exes. 

During the second half of overtime, England had a few solid chances but couldn’t finish properly. The Colombian players became frustrated and elbows were being thrown wildly; the ref was tossing up yellow cards all over the place. The anxiety in the room was palpable. Rey started rocking back and forth on his lap. The movement of her body was proving too big an obstacle for his self-control. He grabbed her hips to still her and whispered as quietly as possible against her ear, “Careful, pet.”

Rey peeked over her shoulder at him and winked. Fuck. She was doing it on purpose. She wanted to make him hard and that thought alone made his cock swell even more.

By the time the clock had run down Hux was painfully erect. 

“Damnit! I fucking hate penalty kicks,” Kylo said as he slumped backwards. “After such a hard-fought game it comes down to just 5 kicks a piece.”

“Worried you’re going to lose?” asked Hux. 

“Hell no! England is shit at shoot-outs. You guys haven’t won one in like 30 years. We’ve got this locked down.”

“Pickford’s been on fire all game. We’re going to destroy you,” chimed in Rey.

Hux took another deep drink of his beer. “Care to make a wager?” He shouldn’t be such an ass to Kylo, he _was_ sitting here with his ex-girlfriend grinding on his lap, but he knew in his heart that England was going to win and he might as well capitalize on it.

Kylo stood up to stretch and then turned to glare at Hux and Rey. “Fine. What did you have in mind?”

“Loser has to buy a round of drinks at The First Order every Friday for a month.” It wasn’t too harsh a consequence and he hoped that Kylo would take it as a peace offering that their little group of friends would still be hanging out after today.

“Agreed. And the winner?”

“I don’t know, Ren. What do you want to wager?” asked Hux. He could feel a slight dampness from Rey’s crotch that was making him overly generous.

Kylo narrowed his eyes and gave him a filthy smirk, “Winner gets to fuck Rey while the other watches.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “You’re a disgustin-”

“I’m game!” yelled Rey enthusiastically.

Hux twisted her round on his lap so he could look her in the eyes. “Are you serious?”

Rey gave him one of her trademark brilliant smiles. “Yes. Why not? Either way I get fucked.”

Kylo snorted, “You’ve known Rey for years, Hux, how have you not figured out she’s an exhibitionist?”

He felt himself flushing. “Fine. Wager excepted,” he said as he extended his hand and they shook.

Rey placed a quick peck on his cheek, “You know we’re going to win, right?” Her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and he thought she might pull him in for a real kiss but then the ref blew his whistle to signal the start of the shoot-out.

Hux barely registered the fact that there was a human being perched on him during the tense penalty kicks. It got down to the last shooter. When Dier scored the final goal for England and won the game he would have tossed her to the ground as he leapt up to celebrate if she hadn’t jumped up in the same moment for the same reason.

Kylo sat there staring at the screen absolutely stunned before he ripped off his homemade jersey and threw it to the ground. Hux barely registered the muscular and now half-naked man having a tantrum next to him as he and Rey hugged each other and screamed, “We won! We won!” in unison.

He couldn’t have explained exactly how it happened but the celebration started to take a turn. The hug became more of a charged embrace and then Rey’s lips were on his and she was unbuttoning his fly. She pulled away briefly to tug her jersey over her head and Hux felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her perfect tits. 

“Are you certain, Rey?” he whispered.

“Absolutely,” she said and then she turned towards Kylo who was staring at them blank-faced, “Babe, could you get Hux a condom?”

Kylo’s face turned an awful shade of purple but he got up dutifully and stalked off to his room.

She helped Hux out of his jersey and pulled his pants all the way off. “When’s the last time you were tested?” she asked as she cupped him through his boxer briefs.

“After Phasma,” he said.

“Have you been with anyone since?”

He felt his cheeks pink as he confessed, “No.” 

“Kylo and I got tested after we broke up. I figured if we’re both serious about sleeping with other people…” Rey laid a hand on chest, “I haven’t slept with anyone new and I’m clean. Also, I have an IUD.” She kissed Hux’s neck, laving her tongue over his pulse.

“I’m also clean,” he murmured as he rubbed the soaked fabric that covered her cunt. “What are you proposing, Rey?” he asked just as Kylo walked back in and flicked the condom at him.

“Sorry, babe, turns out we don’t need it. Hux is going to fuck me raw.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” spat Kylo, but somehow, he didn’t actually look all that mad.

She stuck out her tongue at him and then said, “You’re not the only one who passed their STI test with flying colors.” She turned back to Hux and began kissing him, parting his lips with her own. 

Kylo slumped back onto his spot on the couch and Hux could feel his eyes boring into him as he began fondling Rey’s breasts. She wriggled away a moment to push down her white shorts and her soaked thong which she kicked at Kylo who easily caught it and stuffed it in his pants pockets. 

Hux had been worried he might be intimidated by Kylo’s presence but in reality, he was actually finding the fact that the other man was sitting so close to be quite the turn on. Rey tugged down his underwear and then pushed him back onto the couch. She straddled his thighs and stroked his cock. As soon as he was completely hard Rey started to redirect his member toward her pussy.

“You make her come before you fuck her,” commanded Kylo. Hux considered telling the other man to eat shit but then he reminded himself that she deserved as much considering he wasn’t sure how long he’d last in her hot cunt, especially with her ex watching.

Rey moved off him and situated herself in the middle of the couch, (the wet beer spot was now dry), and a bit unexpectedly leaned back against Kylo’s broad chest. She opened her legs wide, one hooked up onto the back of the couch and the other resting on the edge of the coffee table. Her pussy was glistening. Hux laid down on the afghan and positioned his erection so he could lay flat on his stomach. He licked along her outer folds and then coaxed them apart with his tongue before swirling around her clit.

Rey moaned and he looked up at her. Her face was tilted sideways against Kylo’s shoulder and her eyes were squeezed shut. Kylo, however, was staring down at him, wetting his plush lips with his tongue. His hands were caressing Rey’s tits but Hux didn’t care that Kylo was participating in what was supposed to be his victory fuck. The sight of his large hands roughly pinching her rosy little nipples made Hux wonder, for a brief moment, what those hands would feel like on his own body. 

Rey squeaked and then gripped his flame hair tightly, forcing him back against her cunt. “Please, Hux, lick me,” she purred. He slid three fingers into her soaked entrance and wrapped his lips around her clit. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, experimenting until he found the speed that made her back arch. He sucked hard at Rey’s sensitive nub and couldn’t help but meet Kylo’s steady gaze as he did so.

Her legs, that had been spread wide, came flying at his head as her orgasm ripped through her but Kylo’s hands shot out to grip them just before they connected with Hux’s skull.

“Thanks,” Hux murmured as he licked over Rey’s clit while her aftershocks lingered.

After her panting eased a bit, she pushed him into a sitting position with his back against the arm of the couch and then, with wobbly legs, she maneuvered herself over his erection. Hux couldn’t help but notice that Kylo had undone his fly and pulled out his own hard cock. He wanted to crane his neck to see if the other man was stroking himself but just then Rey settled her cunt down on him. She leaned forward and licked at the spot on his neck just below his ear as she lifted and dropped her hips over and over again.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so tight!” he choked out as her heat consumed him.

“Do you want to make my cunt feel even tighter?”

Hux didn’t understand what she meant so he crooked an eyebrow at her.

“I can take you both at once,” she whispered as she continued to slide up and down his length. 

“You mean… with Kylo?” 

“Mm-hmm.” She leaned away from him a bit so she was sitting up straight. She was so incredibly beautiful like this, her hair falling out of her pony tail, her little tits bouncing and her skin glowing with sweat.

“Alright,” Hux whispered.

“Babe,” she said as she twisted a bit to look at the other man who was lazily stroking himself, “Do you think you could fit in here too?”

Kylo’s hand stilled on his own member as he looked back at her with his impossibly dark eyes. He nodded and moved closer until his chest touched Rey’s back. Kylo half knelt and half stood with one knee tucked into the crack of the couch while his other foot planted on the floor. Very, very slowly, while he whispered words of encouragement to her, he pushed his cock in alongside Hux’s.

“That’s it, baby, just a little more. You can take it. That’s a good girl,” Kylo said softly.

Rey was staring directly at Hux and he was so grateful for this view. Her mouth hung open and her brow was furrowed; her whole body was trembling and he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had come right then from the stretch. 

The pressure of Kylo’s large cock squeezing in next to his own made his heart pound. He wasn’t sure he could feel anymore turned on but then Kylo wrapped an arm around Rey’s tiny waist and began moving her up and down their lengths. Hux knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with Kylo staring at him with hungry eyes as he licked along Rey’s neck and pumped her body over them.

The sensation of being squeezed so intensely by Rey’s cunt while Kylo’s thick shaft moved against his own made his entire body ache. His skin was warm and electrified and his every muscle felt tight and loose all at the same time. 

“Rub her clit. I want her to come on our cocks,” Kylo growled, making Hux’s hand immediately lurch towards her little nub that was swollen with desire. It only took a few circles of his fingertips before her cunt was clenching around them.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she chanted as her fingernails dug into Hux’s chest. Her whole body shook as she shouted and then the warm rush of her come coated the tops of his thighs.

She didn’t get any reprieve after her climax as Kylo continued to slide her boneless body fiercely over them. Hux couldn’t hear what he was saying but Rey was nodding as he whispered against her ear. 

Kylo grunted and his grip on Rey loosened as she tumbled forward onto Hux’s chest. Hux felt Kylo’s dick twitch and then a hot burst of fluid was seeping around his cock. Kylo pulled out leaving him to thrust into her messy, come-drenched pussy alone.

“I want your come inside me too, Hux,” she babbled as she rocked her hips. He gripped her jaw so he could look into her eyes as he slid a finger into her mouth. She sucked it hard and stroked his fingertip with her tongue. As the dual sensation of her mouth and cunt overwhelmed him, he came with a shout. 

\--

Kylo and Hux were mostly dressed and standing alone in the kitchen, sipping beer, and waiting for Rey to get out of the bathroom. They’d both offered to help her clean up but she’d laughed and said even international footballers still had a halftime to recover before going again. That had sounded so promising that neither of them protested further while she hurried off to the bathroom alone.

“You know you’re a complete dumbass, Ren,” Hux said. “Rey’s incredible. I can’t believe you let her go.”

“I didn’t.”

“What are you talking about? You told me you dumped her.”

Kylo took a deep swig and shrugged, “We broke up because I told her I’m bi.”

“Oh?” Hux didn’t know what to say to that. He had always been the one who was open to flirting with men from time to time. He’d never suspected Kylo was a bit farther over on the sexuality scale than even he was.

“We decided, together, that it would be best if I had a chance to explore that side of myself while not being in a committed relationship.”

“You’re still a dumbass,” he retorted for lack of anything else to say. One of Kylo’s massive hands slammed into his chest, shoving him hard against the wall.

“Maybe,” said Kylo as he leaned in until their lips were almost touching, “But I’m a dumbass that just fucked my girl while she took two dicks at once.”

Hux rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but grin. “That’s not exactly the same as fucking a guy, you know.” Kylo wasn’t that much taller than him but the way he was leaning over made him feel small in comparison. It was a surprisingly enjoyable sensation. “If you really want to explore your bisexuality you should probably try sucking cock.”

Kylo laughed and cracked his big goofy grin but all the same his hands were on Hux’s crotch undoing his pants. Kylo knelt and wrapped his lips around his balls while he stroked Hux until he started to become hard. By the time he took the head of his cock into his mouth it was dripping with pre-come.

Hux smirked. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Kylo tried to pull off but Hux gripped his hair firmly, “Ah-ah, that’s the beauty of the blow job, Ren. You can’t talk back when my cock’s in your mouth.”

Rey came bouncing into the kitchen wearing one of Kylo’s massive sweatshirts. She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw her ex on his knees with his face buried in Hux’s crotch. She looked like she might say something but then she settled onto one of the kitchen chairs. After a minute of watching, she pulled up her legs and balanced her heels on the edge of the seat. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath the sweatshirt and her fingers began rubbing rough circles over her clit.

Hux couldn’t believe he was on the precipice of a second orgasm after the events that had transpired on the couch yet here he was, staring at Rey as she fingered herself while his cock was being sucked by his best friend.

“Fuck, Ren, I’m going to come” he moaned. Much to his disappointment, Kylo pulled his mouth off his cock. 

“I think Rey wanted to do the honors,” he said as he turned to look at Rey who was still furiously rubbing her clit, “didn’t you, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” she moaned. Rey got up from the chair and headed over towards Hux but Kylo snatched her up and pinned her to his own chest.

“Not yet, sweetheart, I want him to watch me make you come first. Then you can swallow him down.”

Rey wrapped her legs around Kylo’s waist as he maneuvered her over to the wall. He pinned her up with his shoulders while he pushed down his jeans. It wasn’t long before Kylo’s cock was slamming into her, his muscled ass flexing with each thrust. Hux couldn’t help but stroke his own spit-covered cock as the lewd noises of their sex filled the small kitchen.

“Is this what you wanted, you little slut? You wanted to be passed around and fucked until you’re full of our come?” Kylo said with a sneer in his voice. Hux felt a bit sick at the rough words but Rey was moaning so emphatically he couldn’t help but assume that she loved it.

“Yes! I want to be so full!” she shouted as her fingernails dug into his broad shoulders. Rey let out a shriek as her eyes rolled back into her head as she came. Kylo pumped into her a few more times and grunted before letting her slide down to the ground. Hux could see a thick gush of come trickling down the inside of her thigh before she repositioned herself onto her knees. 

“Come here, Hux,” she said as she crooked her finger at him. She looked a bit sleepy as she reached for his cock and pressed it against her lips. 

While Kylo’s blow job had been fierce and rough, Rey’s technique was softer and more practiced. She cupped him just right and one of her fingers stroked along the sensitive skin just behind his balls. Her eyes were closed and for a split second he was worried that maybe she wasn’t all that into this but then she took him in all the way until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged a bit around him. When she pulled off to breathe her eyes burned with desire and her little hand worked him while her lips mouthed over the tip. 

“I want to taste you,” she whispered. “I want your come on my tongue while Kylo’s drips out of my cunt.”

His balls tightened and he gripped her hair tightly so he could tilt her head back as his come shot over her face and into her open mouth. “What a good little slut,” he whispered; Rey rewarded him by scratching her nails over his thighs. 

“Thank you, Hux,” she said. 

Kylo came over and helped her off the floor. He tenderly licked the come that coated her cheeks. “You were so good for us, baby,” he said. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply before asking, “Tired?”

“Mm-hmm,” she moaned as she snuggled against him.

“How about you get ready for bed while I clean up the mess?”

She nodded and then turned to Hux and laid her hands against his chest as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then she pushed up on her tiptoes to whisper against his ear, “Kiss me goodnight before you leave” and with that she sauntered off towards her room.

He felt himself blush as he turned back towards Kylo. Very slowly, Kylo leaned in close and pressed his soft lips against Hux’s mouth. Hux moaned as he tasted his own come and brushed his tongue against the other man’s teeth. 

“I wasn’t expecting this,” murmured Hux.

“Me neither.”

\--

After the living room was cleared of their empties and the left-over snacks, Hux suddenly felt a bit sheepish. Rey had wanted a goodnight kiss but now after his orgasm-fogged brain had cleared up he realized that her request was oddly intimate. Kylo still quite obviously had feelings for and most likely a semi-established fuck-buddy situation with her. Which wasn’t even taking into account his own deep appreciation of Rey and his new and confusing feelings towards Kylo.

“She’s probably already asleep,” he mumbled as he dropped the last bottle into the recycling.

Kylo turned around and gave him a hard stare, “You do not stand her up.” He grabbed Hux’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom door.

The room was dimly lit by a bedside lamp and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust. Rey was laying on top of the covers in the middle of a king size bed. She was wearing a massive Red Devils t-shirt and her damp hair was braided into two loose pigtails. Large headphones covered her ears yet he could still make out the relaxed rhythm of a jazz band. 

Kylo shoved him towards the far side of her bed where he stiffly sat down. She wrapped her fingers in the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, “Good night, Hux,” she whispered before she began kissing him; his earlier concerns melted away.

He felt a slight sink in the mattress as Kylo sat on the other side. Hux’s eyes were closed as Rey’s tongue slowly explored his mouth. She tasted so minty and sweet. Her body flinched slightly causing him to open his eyes a crack. Kylo had pulled up her shirt to reveal her bare pussy and he had slipped a finger inside.

“She’s still soaked,” he groaned as he caught Hux’s eye. Kylo pushed another finger inside and pressed his thumb over her clit. She kept Hux’s lips against hers as she began moaning into his mouth. When she bent her knees up to allow Kylo better access Hux began stroking the soft skin of her thigh. Their tongues rolled over each other’s and her hips began to rock.

A new song seeped out from underneath her headphones and he couldn’t help but chuckle against her lips as he heard the opening chords of _At Last_. She was shivering and her hands that had been caressing his chest were now gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer. He breathed in her shrieks of delight as she came on Kylo’s fingers.

She pushed her headphones down onto her neck and smiled at Hux. “That was one hell of a goodnight kiss,” she giggled. Kylo rolled his eyes but he was smiling at her as he undressed completely. He climbed in bed next to her and she scooted so her back was against his chest. She pulled at Hux who reluctantly resisted her silent invitation.

“It’s late, Hux,” said Kylo, “Driving tired is the same as driving drunk. It’s better if you stay.”

England was advancing and he was completely fucked out; he didn’t have it in him to protest. He nodded and stripped down to his underwear and then climbed under the covers. Rey pulled at him until she was spooned against his back.

As he fell asleep with the warm puffs of Rey’s breath between his shoulders and the comforting weight of Kylo’s hand on his hip his last thought was, well, at least it wasn’t awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any sport related errors. As for the smut... I apologize for nothing!


End file.
